Sora and Riku Strike Back, again!
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The sequel to Sora and Riku Strike Back, a guy named Mesna comes to Destiny Islands to run for mayor and mayhem goes up, and the guy looks just like Ansem. Also, Riku might be in love... NOW COMPLETED!
1. Here comes Mr Mesna!

_Hey, guys! I'm finally writing the real sequel to Sora and Riku Strike Back, and let's hope it's funnier and more random than the last time! But, however, I had to rewrite the first chapter because there were some things that I forgot to put the first time I put this story that makes it interesting.Well, I don't have much time, let's get on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH or even squat! So, HA!_

Sora was dozing off in Mr. Ranley's class ( **A/N:the teachers in here have almost the same names as my teachers,but the names were changed to protect their identities. Same goes for the students mentioned in here. They are based on people I know, but their names have been changed, hehe**), listening to Ranley ramble on about random stuff and what goes on with his kids.

"So, my 4 year old son goes up to this fat guy and says,'you're fat,' and they guy says, 'I know I am.' and laughs about it. My wife was so mortified!" said Ranley.

Riku sat back in his chair, and played with his new cell phone. then Kairi raised her hand.

"Uh, Mr. Ranley?" she asked. "Can we get back to the story?"

"What?" asked Ranley. "Oh, yeah! Why did Pierre's girlfriend run out of the house?"

Nobody answered. Finally, Ranley called on Sora.

"Sora?" asked Ranley.

Sora shot up. "Huh?" he asked. "What?"

"Sora, you lazy bum!" said Ranley, jokingly. "Why did Pierre's girlfriend run out of the house?"

"Uh, because...she found out that Pierre was cheating on her?" asked Sora as he rubbed his eyes.

"Exactly!" said Ranley.

Kairi turned to Sora. She was shocked to see that Sora knew the answer to the question. She also didn't like the fact that everyone stole her lazy bum saying when they woke Sora up in class. Kairi turned to Scott Burkorini, the most obnoxious, red head guy there, who was throwing spitballs at people. He was a dork. He went out with every girl he met, except for Willary Pugg, the girl who wanted to go out with Sora. Kairi shuddered at the sight of him.

"Sora, do you still have a movie lag?" asked Ranley, changing the subject.

"Kind of." replied Sora. He did make a movie recently on Kingdom Hearts with Riku and Willary Pugg.

Ranley turned to Riku. "Uh, Riku, put that phone away or it's mine!" he said. "I've always wanted a picture phone, too."

Riku shoved the phone in his pocket. The bell rang, and school was over. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all walked home together.

"I heard your dad's running for mayor, again." said Riku. "Is that true?"

Kairi smiled and nodded. "My dad's working pretty hard on his campaign. But he still has no opponent, yet." she replied. "He says if nobody steps forward to run against him, he automatically wins."

Riku looked up from the ground. "Hey, Sora, guess who's coming back to Destiny Islands?" he asked.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Namine." replied Riku.

"Alright!" said Sora.

"Who's she?" asked Kairi.

"An old friend of ours." replied Sora. "She's a nice person, you guys will become good friends. She had this huge crush on Riku."

Riku looked down and blushed. "Well, uh, I was going to ask her out, but she left." he lied.

"Riku, I was seven and you were eight. I think we were too young to ask people out." said Sora with a smile on his face.

"Uh, I was going to invite her to go to the secret place with me." said Riku. "Remember, I found it right before she left?"

"Oh yeah, you found the secret place right when she left." said Sora thoughtfully. He turned and noticed that Riku was blushing. "Are you blushing, Riku?"

"What?" cried Riku. "Uh, no I'm not!"

"Are too!" said Kairi. "I know that you've got a dull colored face normally, but you're pink!"

"I'm not blushing!" cried Riku.

"Uh, I don't think so..." said Kairi.

"Woooo!" wooed Sora. "Riku and Namine, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" cried Riku. "If you guys don't shut up, I'm going to kick Kairi's drums and break Sora's guitar!"

Sora gasped. "Not my guitar!" he cried.

"Either that, or I'll sic Daisy on Mr. Whiskers!" said Riku.

"No!" cried Sora. "Not Mr. Whiskers!"

(For those of you who are wondering who Daisy and Mr. Whiskers are, Daisy is Riku's cat (well, my cat in real life) and Mr. Whiskers is Sora's rooster (my brother's friend had a rooster named Mr. Whiskers) which Sora raised from a baby chick)

Suddenly, this guy who had a striking resemblance to Ansem, only he had a black mustache on over his lip, went up to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Excuse me." he said. "Do you know where town hall is?"

"Uh, it's over that way." replied Kairi, pointing west.

"Thank you, young lady!" said the guy. "I'm going to be running for mayor. My name is Nicolas Mesna, or just Mr. Mesna!"

"And?" asked Sora.

"Vote for me!" said Mesna as he put a pin on Sora's hoodie, poking Sora.

"OW! That hurts!" cried Sora.

"We're too young to vote." said Riku.

"Nonsense!" said Mesna. "Nobody's ever too young to do anything, like becoming a part of darkness!"

"What?" asked Kairi.

"Uh, did I say become a part of darkness?" asked Mesna. "I meant that becoming a part of darkness as in teenage attitude. Teenagers always have a lot of angst!" Suddenly, his mustache fell off and he went to pick it up. He was waiting for Sora or Riku to say something, but they didn't.

"Well, better run!" said Mesna.

"So long!" said Sora as he watched Mesna walk off. "Man, what a nice guy."


	2. Time to strike back! Again!

The next day, when Sora and Riku were walking to school, there were campaign signs everywhere, saying, "Vote for Mesna, he rocks!"

"Ugh, it's that weird Mesna guy!" said Sora. "He's putting up signs everywhere."

Riku stopped and studied one of the photos of Mesna. "Hey, Sora, is there something weird about this guy?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"He looks awfully familiar." said Riku. "He looks just like Ansem, only with a fake mustache."

"That's not a fake mustache." said Sora.

"But Sora, his mustache fell off when he was talking to us, remember?" asked Riku.

Sora stood there, all clueless.

"Aw, you're hopeless!" said Riku.

Sora began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Riku.

"You just think he looks like Ansem." said Sora. "Remember when I saved you from Ansem, you thought that you saw Ansem wherever you went?"

Riku was getting angry. "I'm telling you, this guy is Ansem!" he said.

"Sure he is, Riku. Sure he is." said Sora and he walked off.

"Are you sure?" asked Riku. "Because I feel like chicken tonight. Like chicken tonight..."

Sora was completely clueless.

"I think I'll bring out Daisy and let her play with Mr. Whiskers." said Riku.

"Uh, Mr. Whiskers doesn't want to play." said Sora, acting all stupid.

"What I mean is that I'm going to let Daisy attack your chicken!" said Riku. "And kill him!"

"AHHH!" cried Sora. "Not Mr. Whiskers!"

"Yeah, you love that chicken so much." said Riku.

Suddenly, Mesna came along, singing. "I'm walking on sunshine, whoaaaaaa!" he belted out.

"Hey, Mr. Mesna." said Sora.

"Oh, hello, young voters!" said Mesna.

"Hey, long time no see, Ansem." said Riku.

"Who is this Ansem character?" asked Mesna.

"You." said Riku.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Riku." said Mesna.

"Then how come you know my name?" asked Riku.

"Uh, I talked to your parents last night, and they agreed to vote for me!" lied Mesna. His mustache then fell off, and Sora picked it up.

"Here's your mustache, Mr. Mesna." he said.

"Why, thank you, young man." said Mesna as he put his mustache back on his face.. "At least you know how to respect your elders, unlike Riku here."

Sora and Riku then left.

"I tell you, that's Ansem." said Riku. "Look at his name. Mesna. That's Ansem spelled backwards!"

"And?" asked Sora. "I think you're tripping."

"Sora, I'm not tripping!" cried Riku. "You say that to everybody!"

Sora turned to look as Mesna behind them, who was running around, telling people to vote for him.

"Hmm..." he said.

"Guys!" called Kairi, who was running up to them. She finally got to them, gasping for air from running so long. "I-Iwas." she coughed.

"Calm down, Kairi." said Sora. "Now what's all this fuss about?"

"Mesna...is really...Ansem!" said Kairi after she caught her breath.

"I already knew that!" said Riku. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Man, you're trippinga lot lately, Riku." said Kairi.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT TRIPPING!" cried Riku. "Geez! Why is everyone saying that?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Uh, anyway, moving on." said Kairi. "I just saw Mesna's campaign commercial on TV, attacking my dad but that's not all. Mesna, or Ansem, put a subliminal message in there!"

"Well, what did he say in it?" asked Riku, more calmed down.

"He claims his campaign motto is 'ssenkrad ot straeh ruoy nepo, Mesna selur,' but I know that it's another word scrambler..." replied Kairi. "He says it means 'vote for me' in another language, but I found out what it really means 'Ansem rules, open your hearts to darkness!'"

"That bastard!" cried Sora. "Riku, I'm sorry for saying that you're tripping!"

"Eh, whatever." said Riku. "So, what do we do now? Do we let him spoil Kairi's dad's chances of winning the election, or do we stop him?"

"I think we should stop him!" said Sora."After all, what would happen if Ansem became mayor ofDestiny Islands?"

"Everyone would be in darkness and Riku would be under his control, again!" cried Kairi. "You guys have to stop him!"

"What do you mean we?" asked Sora. "My dad and Riku's dad isn't running for mayor, it's not our problems, so we don't have to stop him."

"Sora, it wouldn't look good on my dad's campaign for me to be stopping another candidate." replied Kairi. "Besides, I think a certain cat needs to be put to sleep and and certain chicken that needs to be cooked. I am in the mood for fried chicken."

Sora gasped. "Don't you dare hurt Mr. Whiskers!" he cried.

"Yeah, leave my Daisy alone!" said Riku.

"Then will you stop Ansem for me?" asked Kairi. "PLEASE?"

Sora and Riku thought about it. "Mmm...OK!" replied Sora.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Kairi. "This means a lot to me!"

Sora and Riku sighed. They didn't know what kind of mess they'd get into...

**I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed! Yippee!**


	3. Ansem gets served

A week had passed sinceAnsem showed up in Destiny Islands, and by that time, Sora and Riku had aleady come up with plans to get back at Ansem.

"How about we pull down his pants?" asked Sora.

"What good's that gonna do?" asked Riku.

"Well, if Ansem's giving a speech, then I could sneak behind him and yank his pants down!" said Sora and he started to laugh.

"I'm thinking maybe you should do that when Ansem's walking the street." said Riku, sounding very thoughtful.

"And he could trip on his pants!" whooped Sora.

He and Riku started to crack up.

Sora and Riku had other plans on getting back at Ansem besides pulling his pants down. They were going to throw eggs at him when he's givinga speech, the flaming baggie at his house and he's supposed to step on it, scare him one night nd try to get him so freaked out, that he'll leave town and Kairi's dad would automatically win the election, and do all sorts of random things...

Sora and Riku went to Ansem's office, where he was signing some papers.

"Uh, Mr. Mesna?" asked Sora when he and Riku walked in.

"Ah, hello, Sora, Riku." said Ansem. His mustache fell off and he put it back on his face. "What's up?"

"We're challenging you to a duel." said Riku.

"What kind of duel?" asked Ansem jokingly.

"This!" said Riku. Then, he did some break dancing.

"Dancing?" asked Ansem. "You're challenging me to dance? You can just ask me to dance with you if you want to dance."

"Well, we're not dancing with you, we're dancing against you!" said Riku.

"By what exactly do you mean?" asked Ansem.

"It means you just got served, Ansem!" said Sora.

"How does someone get 'served?'" asked Ansem. "And my name's not Ansem! It's Mesna!"

"Easy." replied Riku. "We keep dancing and see who's the better dancer."

Ansem laughed. "Well, I accept your challenge!" he said. Suddenly, he got up and break danced.

"Top that, dawg!" said Ansem.

"Daaaaaaammmmmnnnnnnn!" said Sora, all amazed.

"Fine." said Riku. He break danced, but did all these random moves.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Ansem. He did all these random, but nearly impossible moves.

"DAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN!" said Sora.

After ten more minutes of getting served, Riku lost.

"Man, you suck!" said Riku before he left.

"Wrong, you're the one that sucks, Riku!" said Sora.

"Shut up, Sora!" said Riku.

Ansem laughed.

That afternoon, Sora and Riku told Kairi what went on that day. Kairi was laughing.

"Haha, maybe Ansem has changed his ways." she said.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted us to get revenge on Ansem." said Sora. "Especially after what he did to Riku and he's running against your dad."

"Well, maybe Ansem's a more different person now." said Kairi. "You can get revenge on him on your own if you want."

"Hell yeah, I'm getting revenge no matter what." said Riku.

"Haha, wouldn't it be funny if Ansem for revenge on Riku?" asked Sora.

"Sora?" asked Kairi.

"What?" asked Sora.

"GO HOME, SORA!" said Kairi and Riku at the same time.

"Oh, fine!" said Sora. "But I'll be back!"

**Well, I'm out of ideas for now. If you guys got any revenge on Ansem ideas, let me know through your review, thank you, and have an awesome day!**


	4. The soup!

**Must...update! So here goes! And Sailorstar165, I'm using one of your pranks, OK!**

Several days later, Namine finally showed up on Destiny Islands and joined Sora, Kairi, and Riku in school. Riku, however, was freaking out. He still had a crush on her and he wouldn't admit it. Not even to Sora or Kairi, his best friends.

"Class, this is Namine." said Mr. Ranley. "She's from Twilight Town, so please make her feel comfortable."

Namine sat down next to Riku and she turned to him. "Hey, Riku." she said. "Remember me?"

"Uh...yeah!" said Riku.

Sora looked behind him, and poked Kairi, who sat next to him,with his pen.

"Hey, Kairi, is Riku freaking out or what?" he asked.

Kairi turned and saw that Riku was blushing. Kairi giggled. "How funny..." she said.

"Ahem, Kairi, is there something funny that you'd like to share with the class?" asked Ranley.

"Uh, no, but-" said Kairi.

"She was staring at Riku!" said Scott. (A/N: This scene is from the Simpsons, which I don't own! It belongs to Matt Groening!)

"Woooo, Kairi likes Riku!" chorused the class.

"She does not!" said Sora.

"Sora likes Kairi!" sang the class.

"He does not!" spoke up Namine.

"Namine likes Sora!" sang the class.

"She does not!" cried Riku.

"Riku likes Namine!" sang the class.

"He does not!" cried Selphie.

"Selphie likes Riku!" sang the class.

"Hey, didn't you say Kairi liked Riku, not Selphie!" said Sora.

"Nobody likes Riku!" said Ranley. "Kairi, you get lunch detention!"

The bell rang, and everyone got up.

"So, Namine, what's your next class?" asked Riku as he picked up his binder. He never carried a backpack.

Namine pulled outa piece of paper. "Some teacher named Freep. History." she replied.

"Hey, I'm in that class with Sora!" said Riku.

"Cool." said Namine.

So, they went to Freep's class and Freep said he had a special guest right after he introduced Namine to the class.

"Our guest is running for mayor of Destiny Islands." said Freep as he adjusted his glasses on his pudgy face. "And now, here's Mr. Mesna!"

"What?" cried Sora and Riku at the same time as Ansem walked in. Riku raised his hand.

"What is it, Riku?" asked Freep.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" asked Riku.

"Hurry up." said Freep. "You might not want to miss talking to Mr. Mesna!"

"Hello, boys and girls!" said Ansem.

"Hello, Mr. Mesna." chorused the class.

"I am running for mayor, as you all know, and I have a question to ask you." said Ansem.

Meanwhile, Riku text messaged Kairi on his cell phone. **Kairi,** he text messaged. **Mesna is here at school! Do U kno where the can of mushroom soup is?**

A few minutes later, Kairi text messaged, **It's in my back pack, let me give it 2 U.**

Since Kairi was a teacher aide (or TA) that period, she told the teacher that she had to run an errand and brought Riku the soup. Riku snuck into the teacher's lounge and heated up the soup, and came back to class. He snuck the soup on the table where Ansem was speaking.

"...and so, I support the arts of darkness!" said Ansem. His mustache fell off his face and landed in Freep's coffee.

"Uh, Mr. Mesna..." said Freep. "Your mustache..."

"Oh!" said Ansem as he fished into the coffee with a spoon and put the mustache back on his face. "Thank you, Robert."

"It's Robbie." said Freep.

"Whatever." said Ansem.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to ask Mr. Mesna before he goes?" asked Freep.

Riku raised his hand. "Do you like mushroom soup?" he asked.

Mesna laughed. "Why yes, I do. In fact, there's some right there!" he replied. He picked up the soup and was about to eat some when suddenly, a White Mushroom (you know, the heartless?) came up from the bowl and Ansem screamed and threw the bowl up in the air. Then, the White Mushroom ran away and the bowl of soup spilled on Ansem's head, with the soup dripping on his head. "Oh dear..."

Everyone began to laugh and Sora and Riku slapped a high five.

"That was awesome!" said Sora.

"Sora, will you show Mr. Mesna the bathroom so he can clean up?" asked Freep.

Sora saluted like how Donald and Goofy would. "Can do, Mr. Freep!" he said. He slapped a sign on Ansem's back that said, "Kick me!"

Riku turned to Namine, who was looking down at her desk, frowning. that made Riku's smile go away...

**Is Riku going to change himself for Namine? Find out in the next few chapters!**


	5. Antsies in Ansem's pantsies!

**Ok, sorry for not updating this story. I was so busy working on the other ones. Now I've got some ideas for this chappie. But this chapter is going to be short, though...there's also going to be a special guest appearance by a character of mine (who appears in Dude, Where's Riku's Car?) to pop in and wish Sora and Riku luck.**

Several days after the mushroom soup incident, Ansem was going to make a speech at town hall. He was going to yak about how he would improve Destiny Islands. Riku and Sora were purchasing pranks at the joke shop, one of Sora's favorite stores at the mall. But when they were at the mall, however, Sora had to literally drag Riku away from his favorite store, called Dest-Sun.

"But there's a new t-shirt I want to get!" whined Riku.

"And we've got some pranks to pull!" said Sora.

"You know, we don't have to pull all these pranks." said Riku. "We could be sitting at home, playing video gamesor practicing our band! I could practice on my acoustic guitar and you could practice on your bass guitar!"

"Yeah, after you broke my electric guitar." muttered Sora.

"What was that?" asked Riku.

"Ohhh, nothing." lied Sora.

"Yeah, it better be nothing." said Riku.

That afternoon, the wholeisland gathered at town hall to listen to "Mesna" speak. Sora was going to distract Ansem while Riku was going to put ants down Ansem's pants.

"...and so I think that I could improve on getting more computers into the schools." said Ansem.

Sora raised his hand in the audience. "Yeah, I've got a question." he said. "What about changing the rules in the high school? Make it so that we can, uh, tell the teachers what we want to learn!"

"Hmm, good question." said Ansem. "I don't think I'd have that much power as the mayor of this island..."

While Ansem spoke, Riku poured the ants down Ansem's pants and ran off.

"...and furthermore, EEK!" yelped Ansem. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, EEK!"

Sora began to laugh and Riku caught up with him.

"Something seems to be biting me, and-EEK!" said Ansem.

Sora and Riku were laughing.

"Excuse me, I've got antsies in my pantsies!" cried Ansem and he ran off the stage.

Sora and Riku were laughing until someone pulled down Riku's pants.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" he cried.

He heard a familiar laugh. It was...Hurky (the author of this story).

"Haha, I pulled your pants down!" she said.

"ERRR, HURKY!" cried Riku.

He began to chase her with his pants down and kept tripping on them. Sora was laughing really hard.

"Haha, that's all, folks!" he said. "Well, for now, anyways!"


	6. Riku and the skirts

**OK, I finally get to update! WOO HOO! Now onto the story! **

"So, anyway, the monkey said, 'that's not caramel popcorn, that's butter!' and the other monkey says, 'I'm allergic to butter, you moron!'" said Sora.

"Sora, can't you tell any jokes that are actually funny?" asked Riku.

"Hey, I try!" said Sora, pouting his famous pout.

Sora and Riku were hanging out at Riku's house.

"So, what do we do to Ansem next?" asked Sora.

"Well, I bought a box full of Al Bhed scorpions that I'll use to prank Ansem." said Riku.

Hurky then walked in, eating some pineapple chunks. "Man oh man, I loooooovvveeee pineapples!" she said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" cried Riku. "Aren't you supposed to be back at Balamb Garden?"

"Well, we're on spring break right now." said Hurky. She looked around. "You guys live on a nice island."

"Thanks, I've lived here all my life!" said Sora.

Riku whacked Sora on the head.

"Well, of course you lived here all your life!" said Riku.

The doorbell rang and Riku went to get it.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" cried Riku.

"Who is it?" asked Sora.

"It's ME!" called a familiar voice. Ryo then stepped into Riku's house.

"AHHHH!" screamed Sora. "It's you again! My worst nightmare!"

With that, he ran out of the house and ran home.

"WUSS!" called Hurky.

"Hey, Hurky!" said Ryo.

"Hey, what's up, Ryo?" asked Hurky. "Long time no see! Want some pineapple chunks?"

"Sure!." said Ryo.

"So what brings you here, again!" said Riku.

"I got bored." replied Ryo gleefully as she took a pineapple chunk from a bowl. "So I decided to hang out with you guys! So, whatcha been up to?"

"Well, this guy named Ansem is running for mayor of our island, and we're trying to scare him off the island." replied Riku. "You got any ideas, Ryo?"

"I sure do!" said Ryo. "How about we put ants down his pants?"

"Already did that." said Riku.

"Pull his pants down?" asked Ryo.

"Well, we were going to do that, but then Hurky kept pantsing me!" said Riku.

"You mean...like this!" said Hurky as she pulled Riku's pants down and revealed his boxers with paopu fruits!

"AHHH!" screamed Riku as he ran to his room, tripping on his boxers.He later came back with his pants up. "Hurky, I'd really like you to stop pantsing me!"

Hurky and Ryo were laughing really hard.

"Riku, you must really be obsessed with paopu fruit!" said Ryo.

"Well, and-you be quiet!" said Riku.

"Ahem!" said Hurky. "As I was saying, while you were pulling your pants back up, Ryo suggested that we go into Ansem's hotel room and swipe all of Ansem's pants and replace them with skirts!"

"Nice!" said Riku. "You sure come up with good ideas, Ryo!"

Ryo grinned. "I sure do!" she said.

So, they left Riku's house to go to the Destiny Inn, where Ansem was staying, to swipe all of Ansem's pants and replace them with skirts, and then Hurky suggested that they put crazy glue onto the skirts, so that Ansem can't get the skirts off!

"Why didn't I think of this?" asked Riku as he put glue into the skirts.

Sora walked up to them. "Hey." he said. "Whatcha doin?"

"Playing a prank on Ansem, so buzz off!" said Riku.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because then you'll jinx everything so that I'll end up wearing a glue covered skirt!" said Riku.

"Fine then, be that way!" wailed Sora. And then, he ran off.

As soon as Riku, Hurky, and Ryo were done, they took the skirts to Ansem.

"Wait, I've got a plan." said Ryo. "Why don't I ask Ansem to try on a skirt because I'm selling them for charity and proceeds go to injured chocobos in Balamb!"

"Now that's not a bad idea..." said Riku. "Well, what are we waiting for? Ansem to just randomly try on the skirts?"

"I thought we were already doing that..." said Hurky.

They ran into Ansem just right outside of Destiny Inn.

"Hey, Mr. Mesna?" asked Ryo. "Will you try on these skirts for charity?"

"Well, what's your charity, little girl?" asked Ansem.

"Hey, I'm not a-" said Ryo until Riku gave her this look that said to not give Ansem clues that she was really 1,103 years old. "Well, my charity is to help injured chocobos in Balamb."

"Wow, are you talking about that world with the prestigious school that trains SeeDs?" asked Ansem. "Balamb Garden is such an amazing school..."

_No it's not, _thought Hurky. She actually goes to that school. She was about to open her big mouth and say that her school sucked because it was full of a bunch of know-it-alls who only want to be the keyblade wielder of their world, but Hurky is actually the keyblade wielder of that world.

"And when you try the skirts on, can we take your picture?" asked Riku as he fingered his digital camera in his pocket.

"Well, sure, if it's for the poor little chocobos!" replied Ansem.

So, he put on a hot pink skirt over his pants and Riku took the picture.

"Wow, pink is such a nice color for you." said Hurky.

"Well, what exactly are you going to do with the picture?" asked Ansem.

"Oh, uh, we're going to post it on the internet!" lied Hurky.

"Uh, yeah, the site's called said Ryo. (**A/N: is not a real website that I know of...)**"We're getting some celebrities and political faces to do these kind of things! Every picture we post, 50 munny goes to the injured chocobos!"

"Alright...well, I'm just going to get this skirt off!" said Ansem. He started to pull the skirt off, but it woudn't pull down. "Uh, excuse me." said Ansem. Then, he walked off.

"Wow, I'm shocked that Ansem didn't blow his top, take our hearts, or possessed me again." said Riku, amazed.

Sora then came up to them. "Hey, Riku, I think you should put on this skirt!" he said as he handed Riku a green and purple striped skirt.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to see you in a skirt." replied Sora.

"OK, fine." said Riku. He handed Sora his digital camera. "Here, hold this." He put on the skirt over his baggy pants.

Sora began to laugh and took a picture. "Haha, now I'm posting this on my website!" he said.

"SORA!" cried Riku. "I'm going to kick your butt all the way to Hollow Bastion! As soon as I get this stupid skirt off!" He started to try and tug his skirt off, but it wouldn't slip off. "GRRRRR, SORA!"

Sora and Hurky were laughing, but Ryo didn't think this was very funny. So, she took her keyblade and hit Sora with it. "You moron!" she cried. "Look what you made Riku do!"

Hurky stopped laughing. "Yeah, come to think of it, that was kind of mean." she said.

"Well, Riku told me to buzz off." said Sora.

Riku then began to chase Sora around the island. "Get over here, Sora!" he cried. "I'm gonna whup your butt, little boy!"

"I'm nota little boy, I'm a man!" called Sora ashe ran from Riku.

"You're a little boy if you glue a skirt to Riku's pants!" called Ryo.

"Why is Sora so obsessed with beinga 'man' anyway?" asked Hurky.

"I don't know." replied Ryo...


	7. The super short chapter

**I'm finally updating this story after I updated all my other stories! YAY! Reviewer's corner is at the beginning of next chapter! Sorry, but this chappie will be short dueto thatfact that I don't have any time...Now, read on:D**

Riku was at the paopu tree, trying to think of what to do next to Ansem.

"Hmm..." said Riku. "I could do another food trick. Nah. We did enough of that...Wait a sec. I have a weird feeling that someone is going to do something really stupid within the next five seconds."

Five seconds passed and then, Sora came along with his gloved hands together.

"Riku, I did something really stupid." he said."I glued my hands together!"

Riku sighed. "Well, that was stupid!" he said. "You're wearing gloves. Why don't you slip out of them?"

"I can't, I not only glued the gloves, but my fingers, too, heh heh." said Sora (You know, how his gloves have no fingertips?).

"OK, stay right there, I'll go get some of that glue off solvent." said Riku as he got off the paopu tree. "And don't do aything else stupid!" He ran off.

When Riku got back, he found that Sora not only had his hands still glued together, but the side of his face glued to his shoulder.

"What did you do now?" asked Riku.

"I had some glue on the side of my face." said Sora, with a grin on his face.

"UGH!" said Riku.

Hurky and Ryo came along. "Hey, Riku!" said Ryo.

"Hey, guys." said Riku.

Ryo and Hurky took one look at Sora and began to laugh.

"What happened to you?" asked Hurky.

"Sora glued his hands together and the side of his face to his shouder." replied Riku.

"This gives me an idea!" said Ryo. "Why don't we go to Ansem's hotel, and whe he comes out, we tke some of this glue, dump it on him, put an afro on his head, shower him in a bunch of feathers, and put a beak on him?"

"That's not a bad idea!" said Riku as he out some of that solvent onto Sora's hands. "I say we do that, tonight!"

**Next chapter: The prank takes place!**


	8. Green jello makes a good weapon

**Reviewer's corner! You guys have all been so patient!**

**scrb3331: Well, here's more of the story :D!**

**BLACKSHEEEP: I'm finallyupdating! Whoopeee!**

**chiisu-chan: I'm glad you liked the quote. I borrowed it off my friend. Same goes for me when someone says, "I havea feeling that someone is going to do something really stupid within the next 5 seconds." I'd be that person to do something stupid within the next five seconds.**

**princessangel-star: Well, wait no more! As you can see, I'm updating!**

**Swordstuff: Awwwwww! You are so awesome for putting me on your favorites! I'm also glad you read my other stories! I also like your penname!**

**OK, this story will be short, but I have a good way to end it. I'm thinking the story will end in maybe four more chapters. i don't know. After I finish this one, I will start another story that has to do with a remote control and Who Wants to be a Millionaire and after Sora's Goodbye is completed, I will start the sequel to Kairi's Sorrow...in the meantime, keep reading! You guys are AWESOME with a capital A and I use flames to roast marshmallows...well, enjoy!**

That night, Riku, Sora, Hurky, and Ryo went to the hardware store for the same glue Sora used to glue his hands together and the mall, to buy pillows filled with feathers and a colorful afro wig. Then, they went to Ansem's hotel.

"You know what would make a good weapon?" asked Riku as he slashed open a pillow. "Green jello!"

"Now why would green jello be a good weapon?" asked Hurky.

"Well, nobody really likes jello." replied Riku.

"I do!" said Hurky.

"But jello can make people hurl, and then..." said Riku. He then rambled on for twenty minutes on why jello makes such a good weapon.

They got to the hotel. They had a random person (Legnalos, I'm putting you in this chappy since you asked in your review, but only for a minute) to knock on Ansem's door and took him outside.

"And why do you want me outside?" asked Ansem.

"Ohhhh, because..." replied Legnalos. They stopped walking. "NOW!"

Hurky was sitting on the roof, with a bucket of that glue in her hands. As soon as Ansem stepped under her, Hurky dumped the glue all over Ansem's body.

"Oh my..." said Ansem.

Ryo, who was on the roof with Hurky, threw the afro wig on Ansem's head and Sora and Riku came out from the bushes and threw feathers all over Ansem. Then, Riku slapped a cone on Ansem's nose and Sora pushed Ansem onto one of his skateboards and pushed him. Suddenly, Ansem was rolling down a hill. Finally, Ansem slipped into a rope and the rope rose up into the air, looking like a chicken pinata. Riku, Sora, Hurky, and Ryo got baseball bats and started whacking Ansem.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow!" cried Ansem.

They whacked him for maybe about an hour, and then they left him there...all night! The next morning, the city had to get Ansem down, and boy was Ansem pissed off! (Excuse the swearing...)

Sora and Riku went to Kairi's house to tell her all about the prank they pulled on Ansem. Kairi was even laughing.

"Why didn't you call me so that I could've joined in on the prank?" asked Kairi.

"You said that the daughter of a mayoral candidate should not be doing those kind of things to her father's opponents!" said Sora. "And-Riku, what are you doing?"

Riku was in the kitchen, stirring something. He held up a box of green jello. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked. "I'm making green jello for my next prank!"

Sora crossed his arms. "Riku, I know you're not going to use that for a prank. Admit you like green jello!" he said.

"No!" cried Riku.

"You do like green jello!" said Sora.

"Do not!" said Riku.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOOOOTTTTT!" cried Riku as he took the bowl of green liquid and dumped it on Sora's spiky brown hair.

"AHHHH!" cried Sora.

"See? Green jello does make a good weapon!" said Riku.

Kairi started laughing. "You guys are so...random!" she said. "But you're cleaning up that jello mess!"

"Awwwww!" whined Riku.

"Hey, you made that mess, you clean it up." said Kairi. "Sora, go wash your hair..."

"Ooooh, do you have that shampoo that smells like passion fruit?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, it's in that cabinet over there!" said Kairi.

Riku sighed and picked up a mop. "Whatever..." he said.

**Well, that's all the time I have for today...I'll hopefully update soon! Review and see you laters!**


	9. Bananas!

A few days later, at school, Riku didn't forget about Namine. He decided to ask her out. So, he went up to her in Freep's class.

"Um, Namine, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." said Riku to Namine.

"What is it, Riku?" asked Namine.

"Will you...will you...go out with me?" asked Riku.

"Of course, I'd love to!" replied Namine.

"So...friday at seven?" asked Riku.

"That would be great." said Namine. Then, she went to her seat.

Riku went to his seat.

"Why do you look so happy?" asked Sora.

"I just asked Namine out on a date." replied Riku, sounding all cool.

"Well, I sure hope Ryo doesn't hear about this." said Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku.

"Think about it, Riku." said Sora. "Ryo would find out about the date and then she'll be begging me to cancel my date or she'll find a way to ruin your date!"

"Ugh, I didn't think about that!" said Riku.

"You can not tell Ryo that you're going out on a date with Namine." suggested Sora.

"Hmm, now that's not a bad idea." said Riku.

Friday came, and Riku asked Sora to keep Ryo and Hurky busy while he got ready for the date. Sora decided to take them to his house and have them watch TV with Kairi.

"Hey, where's Riku?" asked Hurky.

"Uh, he had to go and..." said Sora.

"Go and do what?" asked Ryo.

"He had to go to the doctor's office and get outthe taco lodged in his...uh, nose!" lied Sora.

"Sora, I know that you're lying, Sora!" said Ryo.

"Really?" asked Hurky. "I thought the story was pretty believable to me."

"Well, it's not." said Ryo.

"How about we go to that new ice cream placeand get some ice cream?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, sure." said Ryo.

Meanwhile, Riku and Namine walked out of the movie theater.

"That was a great movie." said Namine.

"Yeah, it was." said Riku. "Hey, you want to go get something to eat?"

"OK." replied Namine. So, they did. They went to an outdoor cafe, but it was right across the street from the ice cream shop where Sora, Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi were at.

"What are you doing, Ryo?" asked Kairi as she spooned some strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

Ryo looked up from the card she was making for Riku. "I'm making a get well card for Riku." she replied.

Sora rolled his bright blue eyes.

"I drew a picture of a taco up Riku's nose!" said Ryo. She was pretty talented because her drawing of Riku looked just like him.

Sora turned to Hurky. "How's your sundae?" he asked.

"Awesome!" replied Hurky as she dumped more cherries onto her sundae.

"Hey, save some cherries for me, Hurky!" said Ryo.

"Make me!" said Hurky.

"OK, I will!" said Ryo. She was about to blast Hurky with magic when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. She turned to across the street, where Riku and Namine were having dinner at the cafe. Ryo gasped. "THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!"

Suddenly, she used magic and turned Riku's soul eater into a bunch of bananas.

"What the-?" asked Riku.

"What's wrong?" asked Namine.

"My soul eater...it's a bunch of bananas now!" said Riku. He saw Ryo crossing the street. "Uh oh, here comes trouble."

"Riku!" cried Ryo. "What are you doing here with that blonde freak?"

"Hey, you're blonde, too." said Riku.

"Well, uh, take this!" said Ryo and she shoved a taco up Riku's nose. "And until you've learned your lesson, your weapon will be a bunch of bananas!"

"But...how can I defeat enemies with a bunch of bananas?" asked Riku.

"You'll manage." replied Ryo and she walked off.

The next day, Riku was sad because Namine dumped him after Ryo left, but the bananas made Riku feel better. He liked bananas. Ryo forgave Riku.

"Hey, Riku, how are your bananas?" asked Ryo.

Riku peeled a banana and bit into it. "Not bad." he replied. "Namine said she was going to dump me anyways...the bananas make me feel better! But my nose hurts from having a taco up my nose!"

"Well, you deserved it!" said Ryo.

Hurky walked into the room. "Hey, bananas, can I have one?" she asked.

"No, they're MINE!" said Riku and with that, he ran into his room to eat his bananas.

"Fine, wait until you want some pineapples from me!" said Hurky as she opened a tupperware box full of pineapples. "Unlike Riku, I'll share my pineapples!"

Sora came in. "Can I have some pineapples, Hurky?" he asked.

"No way, this island's full of pineapples, get your own!" cried Hurky.

Ryo laughed...


	10. Kingdom Hearts battle royale

**OK, guys! This is sadly the last chapter of this short story, but it was funny while it lasted, right? I have to cut the story short because I won't be on the computer all summer long! That really, really sucks! Anyways, time for one last reviewer's corner for this story! Here goes!**

**scrb3331: Wow, glad you think the pineapple is classic! And yeah, tacos rock:D**

**Sailorstar165: You'll see if Riku falls in love with Ryo, but he likes unicorns...(you'll see about the unicorn thing later in this chapter)...**

**princessangel-star: Well, I guess Riku is eating his Soul Eater...oh well, haha!**

**Swordstuff: Glad you like the randomness! And aren't bananas great?**

**Mansin: Thanks. I'm glad you like the whole layout thingy. Appreciate it!**

**Karin Starsen: You definitely should write a funny fic! Well, yeah, I barely have any plot, but I don't care! i just like to write to make people laugh and I forgot the other reasonson why I write...**

**Aeshma-daeva: Wow, the lime coke thing sounds funny. Random is a pretty weird thing, isn't it?**

Two weeks later, the elections on Destiny Islands were held. A week after that, it turned out that Kairi's dad won and Ansem lost. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo cheered when they saw the news that one day.

"WOOOO HOOO!" cheered Sora. "ANSEM LOST!"

"Nice!" said Riku. He then gave Ryo a hug and picked her up at the same time. "I love you, Ryo!"

"Really?" asked Ryo.

Riku put Ryo down. "Uh, I mean as a friend!" he said, blushing furiously.

Ryo shrugged. "Whatever!" she said. She knew Riku liked her more than a friend...

The next day, Sora recieved a call froma guy who called himself, "A Guy." He said for him, Riku, Hurky, and Ryo to go to the paopu tree. So, they went.

"Where is this guy?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, he said there'd be pie!" said Riku.

Ansem suddenly jumped up from under the bridge. "HA!" he said. "It was a trap!"

Everyone gasped. "Ansem!" they all said.

"Well, I figured that since you caused me to lose the election, I'd give you some payback!" said Ansem.

"Not without me!" said another voice.

Everyone turned around to find Axel.

"That's right!" said Axel. "I never liked you people! And for some more fun, I brought the entire Organization!"

"AHHH!" screamed Sora. "The Organization!"

Riku whacked Sora on the back of the head. "You know we can kick their butts!" he said. Then, he took out a banana, peeled it, bit into it, dropped it on the floor, and crushed it with his foot.

"Wow, Riku, you wasted a banana!" said Ryo.

"I did?" asked Riku. "NOOOOOO! I shall kick your butt!"

"Not without us!" quacked a voice.

Everyone turned around to find Donald and Goofy.

Sora, Hurky, and Ryo took out their keyblades, Donald and Goofy got out their weapons, and Riku took out a banana from his pocket. Then, they, Ansem, Axel, and the Organization spread out in a circle around the paopu tree.

"OK, let me lay down a few ground rules." said Hurky. "No burrito throwing. Let's get it started!"

Suddenly, everyone let out a scream as they charged at their enemies. Sora was hitting Ansem, Hurky was sword fighting Axel, Ryo was fighting that girl Organization person, Riku whacked people with bananas, Donald was using magic against people and Goofy hit people with his shield. They all kept doing that when Kairi and Namine came along and watched the fight.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting." said Kairi.

"Yeah, whatever happened to why can't we be friends?" asked Namine.

"Oh, alright." said Sora.

He, Hurky, Riku, Ryo, Donald, Goofy, Ansem, Axel, and the Organization joined hands and started singing Simple and Clean.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_-" sang everyone until Riku let go of Sora's and Ryo's hands.

"You know what?" asked Riku. "Forget this! Now where's my unicorn?"

He held his hand out for a pink unicorn that was galloping towards him, with magical music and glitter shining. Suddenly, Scott Burkorini came along and jumped onto the unicorn.

"NOOOOO!" cried Riku as he clenched a fist. "Dang that Scott Burkorini!...And dang that unicorn!"

Then, he peeled a banana, and bit into it...

**Well, that's the story. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and to whoever will review after this. You guys are awesome and awaaaaayyyy I go:D**


End file.
